Facebook
Facebook is an online social networking service. Its name comes from a colloquialism for the directory given to students at some American universities. Facebook was founded in February 2004 by Mark Zuckerberg with his college roommates and fellow Harvard University students Eduardo Saverin, Andrew McCollum, Dustin Moskovitz and Chris Hughes. The founders had initially limited the website's membership to Harvard students, but later expanded it to colleges in the Boston area, the Ivy League, and Stanford University. It gradually added support for students at various other universities before it opened to high-school students, and eventually to anyone aged 13 and over. Facebook now allows anyone who claims to be at least 13 years old to become a registered user of the website. Users must register before using the site, after which they may create a personal profile, add other users as friends, exchange messages, and receive automatic notifications when they update their profile. Additionally, users may join common-interest user groups, organized by workplace, school or college, or other characteristics, and categorize their friends into lists such as "People From Work" or "Close Friends". As of September 2012, Facebook has over one billion active users, of which 9% are fake. Facebook (as of 2012) has about 180 petabytes of data per year and grows by over half a petabyte every 24 hours. In May 2005, Accel partners invested $12.7 million in Facebook, and Jim Breyer added $1 million of his own money. A January 2009 Compete.com study ranked Facebook the most used social networking service by worldwide monthly active users. Entertainment Weekly included the site on its end-of-the-decade "best-of" list, saying, "How on earth did we stalk our exes, remember our co-workers' birthdays, bug our friends, and play a rousing game of Scrabulous before Facebook?" Facebook eventually filed for an initial public offering on February 1, 2012; it is headquartered in Menlo Park, California. Facebook Inc. began selling stock to the public and trading on the NASDAQ on May 18, 2012. Based on its 2012 income of US$5 billion, Facebook joined the Fortune 500 list for the first time on the list published in May 2013, being placed at position 462. In 2012, Facebook was valued at $104 billion. As of January 2014, the company has about 1.2 billion monthly users. History Facebook has grown steadily and because of overpopulation, critics such as restricting population and adding number of friends became an issue. Facebook had added "Timeline - 10 Years for Now". Introductions vary - *Ernest Mok - April 2009 *Betsy Koh - November 2009 *Daniel Mok - September 2008 *Jeremy Mok - September 2008 *Timothy Mok - September 2009 (2nd Facebook is on February 2013) In September 2008, Facebook has instituted a page redesign since July 2008 for tabled redesign. By September 2008, it forces all users to opt-in. Facebook has grown steadily and during the time, many friends are added, starting from the new bus stop pole age from September 2009 to 1 July 2010, while on January 2010, Timothy Mok had went to Tampines Secondary School. Later on, there are many friends being added, but Tse Mun Hoi and Wong Kah Wei's Facebook is being blocked from their view after the Facebook incident and the MRT breakdowns, including T-rex White. Only from 22 October 2013 to 19 March 2014, Tse Mun Hoi's Facebook was re-activated, with Welcome Back!, and Higher Nitec. The Social Network, a film about the beginnings of Facebook directed by David Fincher is released on 1 October 2010. The film is met with widespread critical acclaim as well as commercial success; however, Mark Zuckerberg says that the film is a largely inaccurate account of what happened. The World Urban Transit Conference (WUTC) and World Urban Education Conference (WUEC), together with the World Urban Housing Conference (WUHC), incorporates the presence of STARIS active route maps for the version 1 and version 2. Facebook launches a redesign that emphasizes the most important parts of someone's life, including one's biographic information, photos, education, work experience, and important relationships. It replaces the tabs at the top of each profile page with links on the left side of the page on December 2010. Facebook Messenger is launched for Android and IOS on 9 August 2011. Facebook increases the character limit for status update posts from 500 to 5,000 in September and to 63,206 on November 30, 2011. Facebook launches new UI Timeline in F8 Convention on 22 September 2011. Facebook login page changes due to Facebook Timeline addition on 21 December 2011. Timothy Mok's Facebook Timeline addition was updated on 23 January 2012. Facebook acquires Instagram for $1 billion and many people started making Instagram accounts since then in April 2012. Facebook announces major planned changes to the News Feed on 7 March 2013. However, it is later revealed that Facebook abandoned these changes after getting negative feedback from users. Facebook launches a new timeline with Video Autoplay on 15 April 2013. Facebook launches Stickers, initially only for its iOS apps in April, but later expanding to its web version in July 2013. Facebook announces support for hashtags, initially only for the web in June 12, 2013. Later (June 27), more functionality is added and hashtags are extended to the mobile site and apps. Facebook begins letting people edit their posts and comments after publishing on September 26, 2013. Three days later, Facebook announces that it will begin rolling out Graph Search for posts and comments. On February 4, 2014, on the occasion of its tenth anniversary, Facebook introduces its Look Back feature that creates an automated video for each person looking back on the person's life as recorded on Facebook. Bans Facebook has some critics such as restricting population and adding number of friends, most importantly the bans took place from 7 days, and it ranges all the way to 14 and 30 days. References Category:Social networks